Daichi Hashimoto
| weight = | real_height = | real_weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Kanagawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | billed = | trainer = Masahiro Chono Shinjiro Otani | debut = March 6, 2011 | retired = | website = |birthname = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), where he is a two-times BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion, while a former two-time Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champion and and the winner of the 2017 Saikyo Tag League alongside Hideoyoshi Kamitani. He is the son of Shinya Hashimoto and started his career in his father's Pro Wrestling Zero1 promotion. He would leave Zero1 in March 2014. Shortly after he would sign with Inoki Genome Federation, before signing with BJW in January 2016. Early life The oldest of three children, Daichi Hashimoto grew up around full-contact sports, as his father Shinya was a famous pro wrestler, alongside his "uncles" Masahiro Chono and Keiji Mutoh. Since the sixth grade, Daichi took up karate, and was part of his middle school's MMA team, Blue Sky. When his father died in July 2005, Daichi decided he wanted to become a professional wrestler. In September 2009, he took part in his father's 25th Anniversary show, hosted by Pro Wrestling Zero1. He competed in an exhibition kickboxing match against Satoshi Kobayashi. The match was declared a draw after two two-minute rounds. After the show, Daichi expressed his desire to become a pro wrestler and Masahiro Chono and Shinjiro Otani picked up on his desire and trained him for nearly a year and a half. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2011–2014) After nearly a year and a half of training, Daichi Hashimoto made his debut on March 6, 2011, at Pro Wrestling Zero1's 10th Anniversary show, where he wrestled Masahiro Chono in a losing effort. After the match, he was given advice from his "uncles" Chono and Keiji Mutoh, and he was also embraced by his mother and his two younger sisters. Fellow Zero1 rookie Yuichiro ☆Jienotsu☆ Nagashima came to congratulate him. Fifteen days later, Hashimoto went to All Japan Pro Wrestling, wrestled Mutoh, and lost. Over the next few months, Hashimoto would team up with Shinjiro Otani in various types of tag team match up and would even wrestle together at Inoki Genome Federation. On August 27, Hashimoto received his first title shot ever, as he and Otani unsuccessfully challenged Kamikaze and Sato for the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=68375 In December 2011, Hashimoto took part in the Furinkazan Tag Team League, teaming up with Akebono. He and Akebono started the tournament strong on December 8, defeating Kohei Sato and Kamikaze. Three days later on December 11, Hashimoto and Akebono continued their success by defeating NWA Team, which was revealed to be Schwarz and Weiss. However, the team would go on to lose their next two matches which led to them being placed 3rd in Block B. The Wrestling Observer Newsletter awarded Hashimoto with the Rookie of the Year award for 2011 Hashimoto began the new year with a bang on January 1, 2012, when he won his first singles match, defeating Yoshikazu Yokoyama. On March 2 at Zero1's 11TH Anniversary Show, Hashimoto teamed with Otani and lost to Kensuke Sasaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima. In April 2012, Hashimoto participated in Pro Wrestling Noah's Global Tag League with Shinjiro Otani as his partner. On April 11, he and Otani started off strong by defeating Eddie Edwards and Colt Cabana. They defeated the team of Go Shiozaki and Tamon Honda and Yoshihiro Takayama & Maybach Taniguchi. The team lost the rest of their matches meaning that Hashimoto and Otani ended the Global Tag League in 5th place with six points. Hashimoto and Otani teamed up together until July when they separated to take part in Fire Festival 2012. Hashimoto lost all four of his tournament matches, including losing to Otani. In September, Hashimoto participated in two tournaments Tenkaichi Junior Tournament 2012 at Zero1 where Hashimoto was defeated by Tatsuhito Takaiwa in the first round.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=26&nr=2407 The second tournament he took part in was the Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League 2012 in block B at Noah.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=26&nr=2408 Hashimoto teamed up with Ikuto Hidaka and won their block with six points but would lose the final to Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori. On December 2, he traveled to Hong Kong for his first overseas contest against Zero1 Hong Kong's Bitman. Wrestling as a big heel from Japan, he defeated Bitman after a mist attack follow by a vertical drop DDT. On January 4, 2013, Hashimoto was scheduled to make his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling, teaming with Keiji Mutoh at Wrestle Kingdom 7 in Tokyo Dome; however, on December 27, it was announced that he had fractured his left forearm and would be forced to pull out of the match. Despite the injury, Hashimoto made an appearance at the event, having a confrontation with Hiroyoshi Tenzan, after he and Satoshi Kojima had defeated Mutoh and his replacement, Shinjiro Otani. During the hiatus, Hashimoto bulked up to 95 kg., but eventually slimmed down to 90 kg. Hashimoto returned to the ring on April 15, 2013, when he was defeated by Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) representative Kota Ibushi in a singles match. On May 2, Zero1 announced that Hashimoto had re-aggravated his forearm injury and would once again be sidelined from in-ring action. On October 13, 2013, Hashimoto made his return to the ring, facing Katsuhiko Nakajima in a losing effort. On February 11, 2014, Hashimoto received the first singles title shot of his career, when he unsuccessfully challenged Tama Williams for the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. On April 8, while Hashimoto was recovering from a broken jaw, Zero1 announced that his contract with the promotion had expired on March 31 and he had decided not to re-sign. At a press conference the following day, Hashimoto announced that going forward he would be working as a freelancer. Inoki Genome Federation (2014–2015) On June 5, 2014, Hashimoto and the Inoki Genome Federation (IGF) held a press conference to announce that he had signed with the promotion. He made his debut for the promotion on July 13, losing to Kazuyuki Fujita. On July 13, 2015, Hashimoto took part in an event, which commemorated the tenth anniversary of his father's death, losing to Yuji Nagata in the main event. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2015–present) In June 2015, Daichi began wrestling in Big Japan Pro Wrestling, primarily teaming with Kazuki Hashimoto (no relation) as "Team Yamato". On January 1, 2016, BJW announced that Hashimoto had signed with the promotion, making him a full-time member of their roster, representing their Strong division. He would later form a team with Hideyoshi Kamitani named in 2016. On August 19, 2017 Hashimoto received his first shot for the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship unsucessfully challenging Hideki Suzuki. Later in September until October Hashimoto and Kamitani took part of the 2017 Saikyo Tag League. They finished their block with three wins and two losses, advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, they defeated Daisuke Sekimoto and Kohei Sato, and later at the finals the reigning BJW Tag Team Champions Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito to win the tournament. On December 17, Hashimoto won his first title, when he defeated Hideki Suzuki in a rematch to become the new BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. From March 8 to April 15 2018 Hashimoto took part of BJW's Ikkitousen ~ Strong Climb ~, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and one loss, advancing to the semifinals. Hashimoto defeated Daisuke Sekimoto to advance to the finals. On April 15 Hashimoto lost to Suzuki in the finals. This also led him losing the title to Suzuki. On May 22 Hashimoto won his second title, when he, Ryuichi Kawakami and Kamitani defeated Yasufumi Nakanoue, Ryota Hama and Yoshihisa Uto to become the new Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions. They lost the back the titles to Nakanoue, Hama and Uto, three days later. Hashimoto and Kamitani would regain the titles, this time with Daisuke Sekimoto on June 17, but lost it back on June 20. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Rising DDT'' (Implant DDT) **Vertical drop brainbuster – adopted from his father *'Signature moves' **Multiple kick variations ***Missile drop ***Multiple shoot ***Spinning heel – adopted from his father ***''Triangle Kick'' (Corner middle rope springboard gamengiri) – adopted from Masaaki Mochizuki **Shining wizard – adopted from Keiji Mutoh **STF - adopted from Masahiro Chono *'Nicknames' **"Hakai-ō Junior" (Japanese for "Destruction King Junior") *'Entrance themes' **"Bakusho Sengen" Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Hideyoshi Kamitani and Ryuichi Kawakami (1) and Daisuke Sekimoto and Hideyoshi Kamitani (1) **Saikyo Tag League (2017) – with Hideyoshi Kamitani *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'244' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Newcomer Award (2012) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Rookie of the Year (2011) References External links * *Official blog *BJW profile *IGF profile Category:Wrestlers Category:Inoki Genome Federation Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster